Unlucky
by Cloudsgratia24
Summary: Update Chapter 3!/"Kau pengubahku, Kau adalah seorang yang memutus rantai ketidak beruntunganku, kau keajaiban. Dan kelak, kau yang akan menjadi jodohku, juga kupastikan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku." / KYUSUNG FIC! / Un-Official Pair!/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"**UnLucky?"**

Pairing : Kyusung? Or...?

Genre : Fluff, smoothy romance, and drama

Rate : T

Warn : **YAOI, BOYS LOVE , miss Typo(s), full of weirdness, bad Plot, bad Idea, Fail, No Feel and...**

**UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND DON'T BASH THE PAIRING INSIDE!**

.

.

.

* * *

Pola dunia nyatanya begitu menjemukan

Itu-itu saja.. tak bervariasi—kurasa

Yang jahat terlalu di pojokan, Si baik dielukan pada akhir cerita..

Hei, katanya Dunia itu adil?

Aku tak baik.. namun, aku tak sepenuhnya menjadi si otokratis.

Kapilaritas sisi nalarku tak berfungsi dengan semestinya.

_**Aku hanya sedang tak beruntung**__,_ hiburku dalam remang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyu. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun

Gelarnya sudah sangat tinggi..

Eits! Jangan dulu iri padanya. Dan menganggap semua artian itu denotasi.

Julukannya Iblis. Si Iblis tampan calon penghuni neraka tingkat _**delapan**_. Pertanyaanku; apa Tuhan sudah membangun satu lantai lagi untuk usaha menampung para makhluk-Nya yang tak tahu diri itu?

Sebalnya adalah, Seorang Cho 'Evil' Kyuhyun tak mau mencoba untuk sedikit peduli atau minimal mengeliminasi kefantastisan gelar yang disematkan terkhusus untuknya saja.

Pertanyaanku yang lain; belum mati saja ia sudah—hampir—pasti menduduki posisi teratas dari panglima makhluk tak tahu budi, apa jadinya jika dia sudah benar-benar mati?

Mulai dari saat ini, kurasa kalian sudah harus mempersiapkan gelar kehormatan yang lain untuk penyambungan dari nama terakhirnya. Cho-Kyuhyun-... terserah! Itu bebas.

Kyuhyun tipikal individu pecinta kebebasan. benci ketidakberdayaan. Apalagi sebuah pemasungan hak.

Jika suka, apa guna usaha pelariannya dari 'neraka' waktu itu?

.

.

.

Konsep yang melatarbelakangi prinsip kebebasan yang dijunjung tinggi oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kondisi yang menurutnya begitu kusut. Tak dapat terurai di _neuron_ otak jeniusnya.

Terlahir dari keluarga _ningrat,_ berstrata jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lain, serta di hormati dan di agungkan oleh semua pihak tak lantas membuatnya berbangga hati apalagi menikmatinya.

Hidupnya tak bebas. Ini itu diatur. Mau apa harus terlebih dahulu melalui proses _acceptasi _dari yang punya kuasa—disini konteksnya adalah sang ayah yang pada faktanya _begitu mencintainya_. Hanya mungkin kepekaan Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya bekerja selaras dengan kejeniusan yang menjadi poin keseimbangannya.

Tak bisa ini, tak boleh itu. intinya, jadilah anak penurut sepanjang hayat selama kau masih bernafas. kedua adalah; selama kau masih menginginkan namamu tertera dalam kartu keluarga—penikmat resmi dari harta warisan kelak yang ditinggalkan.

Dan sekali lagi, Cho Kyuhyun itu pecinta kebebasan.

Tepat enam bulan yang lalu, ia memilih merealisasikan prinsip hidupnya tersebut.

Hal yang paling pertama dilakukannya adalah; kabur dari rumah dengan sebelumnya menguras habis tak bersisa rekening atas nama sang ayah yang kebetulan ia tahu percis nominal isinya. Karena apa, ayahnya sangat berbangga pada dirinya yang menyandang label putra satu-satunya.

Bebas menurut versi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, berarti; bebas berperilaku, bebas bergaul, bebas mengencani siapa saja, bebas meniduri tubuh manapun, dan terakhir, bebas menumpas segala macam bentuk yang dapat membahayakan keselamatannya.

Kini, detik ini, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah _sedikit _menyesali prinsip kebebasannya itu. rupanya, satu dekade lewat dari abad millenium, Karma masihlah berlaku.

"Cih, brengsek! Dasar banci! Pecundang!"

Mulut si gagah mengumpat. Menyerapahi. Tentu menambah lagi catatan dosa pada lembar buku sang _Atit._

Wajahnya hampir-hampir tak berbentuk. _Liquid_ kental sewarna delima merembes melalui pori-pori wajahnya. Darah segar dengan bebasnya menelisik keluar entah itu dari pelipis, hidung maupun sudut bibir tebalnya.

Acak-acakan!

Ketampanannya menguap entah kemana. Ditambah dengan juga lagi-lagi darah merangsek menyusuri pangkal lengannya.

Tak ada akibat jika tak ada sebab..

Tak ada reaksi jika tak ada aksi..

Kyuhyun—kembali beradu otot dengan manusia-manusia brandal seangkatannya. Serumpunnyapun.

Kronologinya adalah; ia pergi ke _Pub,_ mencumbui wanita—tak tahu siapa— lalu ketika hampir ke taraf 'awas' yang juga merupakan sesi pamungkasnya , yaitu meniduri sang wanita, malapetaka mengganjal niat 'mulianya' itu.

Kekasih sang wanita tiba-tiba datang dengan belasan antek-anteknya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, semuanya membawa apapun yang berbau kriminalitas.

Kyuhyun jelas tak siap sedia, walaupun prinsipnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun haram dikalahkan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga pada akhirnya ia harus menderita-semenderita-ini.

Terpukul, tergores, tertendang, hampir tertusuk, dan paling tak beruntungnya adalah lengan kanannya tertembus oleh sebuah kaliber milik si banci—julukan untuk _namja_ sok tampan kekasih dari wanita yang hampir dibuatnya menuju surga dunia.

Matanya mulai buram. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dari semenjak usaha pelariannya dari tempat maha laknat itu.

Satu pukulan _K.O_ kini tersemat dengan tinta hitam di cacatan muram milik si Iblis—yang biasanya—tampan itu.

"Akhh! Brengsek!"

Tangan kirinya ia tekan kuat-kuat pada pangkal lengannya yang terkena tembakan. Sakit. Panas. Perih pun.

Tak peduli apapun, ia coba maksimalkan kekuatan kakinya untuk terus menjauh. Menjauh dan menyingkir. Mana tahu para banci-banci itu masih bernafsu untuk merontokkannya hingga ke sumsum tulang dalamnya.

Bug

"AKHH-!"

Kyuhyun memekik begitu kakinya terasa amat kebas. Mati rasa. bagaimana bisa batu sebesar dan se agung itu terlewat oleh indera lihatnya?

Jatuh tersungkur entah di medium yang bagaimana. Rasanya basah. Becek. Dan uhh~ Bau!

"Biadab!"

Dalam kesakitan saja, pengumpatan tak telak mau dilewatinya. Cukup Cho, jangan membuat dirimu makin terlihat menyedihkan.

Inginnya bangkit, namun rasanya kakinya tiba-tiba mengalami gejala _stroke._ Oh.. bagaimana ini?

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar juga jenuh, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan _makna apa itu pesimistis._

'Ya Tuhan, pikirkan kembali masak-masak jika kau ingin mengkebiri sukmaku! Aku begitu buruk dan terkutuk. Aku tak pantas mati sekarang. sungguh.."

Sebelum proses negosiasinya dengan sang Khalik benar-benar dimulai, terlebih dahulu tubuhnya roboh dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Gelap itu merambatinya.

'_**hanya ingatkan aku untuk selalu bersemboyan, aku hanya kembali sedang tak beruntung!'**_

Idiot!

_._

_._

_._

Hal paling awal masuk ke indera dengarnya adalah sebuah suara lembut pelantun lagu yang demi apapun begitu digilainya. Well, Cho Kyuhyun sedikit melankolis nyatanya.

'_and i will try...to fix you..'_

_Caramel_nya menjadi asimetris begitu mendapati cahaya masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela.

Tunggu! Apa ini surga?

Hahahaa.. berhenti berlaku idiot, Cho! Kau itu iblis, ingat?

"Akhh!"

Erangnya begitu ia mencoba bangun dan memaksa lengannya ikut tertarik. Ia bahkan melupakan hasil karya para banci-banci itu pada sekujur tubuhnya.

BRAK

"hah.. apa yang terjadi?! _Gwaenchana?_"

Sebentar, sedikit terlihat wajar memang jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertransformasi menjadi makhluk terbelakang mental dengan mulut juga mata berlomba untuk saling adu melebar.

Seorang disana. Berdiri dengan tubuh dibalut apron sewarna abalon. oh, jangan lupakan, tangannya tengah mengacungkan sebuah penggorengan anti lengket bentuknya bundar sedikit pipih yang terlihat masih terdapat minyak menempel.

Kyuhyun masih menatapi silau si sosok ajaib, aneh, namun begitu manis itu. hingga..

PRANG

"em.. maaf, a-aku sedang memasak."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekejap begitu dengan refleks yang sungguh buruk, sosok itu begitu saja menjatuhkan penggorengan dari tangannya hingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu memekakan. Astaga!

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli, eoh?!"

Sembur Kyuhyun sengit yang membuat sosok yang baru di sadari Kyuhyun memiliki mata _oriental _itu terbelalak.

"Ah.. _A-ani.. Jinjja Aniya!_" sangkalnya sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kau yang menolongku?" nada suara Kyuhyun masihlah dingin. Namun sedikit banyak ia bersyukur, masih ada yang sudi 'memungutnya' dari Liang kubur—hah, itu _hiberbolis._

Sosok itu mengangguk lamat-lamat, mulai mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

"mau apa?!"

Eh

"Aku? Hanya ingin mengecek keadaan lenganmu dan kakimu saja." balasnya polos.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Diam-diam ia tengah mencoba mengestimasi kelengkapan tubuhnya kini. Ah, ini sudah jauh lebih baik. wajahnya juga terasa tak begitu sakit. Dan kesadarannya penuh ketika ia melihat sebuah perban melingkari lengannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

Balasnya kembali dingin. Entah mengapa, walaupun kenyataannya ia sangat ingin mengucap terimakasih, namun rupanya gengsi masih bertengger di puncak hatinya.

Sebelum benar-benar menghampiri Kyuhyun, terlebih dahulu sosok itu mengelap-elapkan tangannya yang mungkin dikiranya terkena kotor ke apron secara asal.

"_Cha!_ Tanganku sudah bersih! Sekarang biarkan aku memastikannya sendiri." Kedua tangannya diangkat. Percis seperti murid Tk dengan euforia total setelah berhasil mencuci tangannya sebelum ritual makan siang di mulai.

"YAH! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seru Kyuhyun garang ketika dirasa lengannya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Sebabnya adalah sosok bak pahlawan itu menekan kuat lukanya.

"katanya sudah tidak apa-apa? Kenapa masih kesakitan saat kutekan?"

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menelan pipi chubby sosok itu bulat-bulat dan sekarang juga untuk melampiaskan rasa sebalnya.

"Lupakan!"

Sosok itu tersenyum lucu. Menampilkan semburat _peach _samar dikedua sisi pipi tembamnya. Secara gentle Kyuhyun memang harus mengaku, jika sosok disampingnya itu begitu manis. _Cute_ pun. Ah.. indah juga. tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya akan menyampaikan melalui kalbunya saja.

"Siapa namamu, Tuan? Aku Yesung. Choi Yesung." tangan mungilnya terjulur niatnya bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun. namun Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan egonya untuk bersikap Cool.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun berucap cuek. Ditanggapi meriah oleh yang katanya bernama Choi Yesung itu.

Yesung bergumam pelan, lalu dengan tak terduga ia meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang terluka. Meniupnya perlahan. Dan oleh karenanya, Kyuhyun bergetar begitu merasakan nafas harum Yesung menerpa lengannya yang sedikit banyak juga meyentuh wajahnya.

"Huh...Huh.. sakit-sakit pergilah, jangan ganggu Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Dia anak baik. anak baik tak pantas untuk sakit.. Huft..huft.. sembuh-sembuh.. cepat sembuh.. Cho Kyuhyun anak baik.."

Cup

Eh?

Kini kembali ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk terus menjaga jantungnya agar selalu berdetak normal. Ini gila! Jantungnya rasanya akan melompat berpindah ke bagian ginjalnya.

Rasanya begitu—Ugh, Tak mengerti! Begitu ia masih bisa merasa sesuatu yang lembut itu mendarat dilengannya. Walaupun tertutup dengan perban, hangat itu masih tinggal. Terasa sampai dalam.

Lukanya dicium oleh Yesung. _Oh-My-God!_

"_Cha!_ Kujamin sebentar lagi pasti sembuh!.. aku sudah melantunkan mantra terbaikku."

Bodoh ataupun polos nyatanya tak beda jauh. dan Kyuhyun tengah bingung ingin memasukkan Yesung ini ke Kelas yang mana. Bodoh.. polos.. ah tidak! Kata hatinya, Yesung itu menggemaskan!

"Cih! Kekanakan!"

Jauh membelok dari kenyataan, Kyuhyun memilih terus mempertahankan sikap sok dinginnya. walaupun setengah mati ia tengah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang kemungkinan berakhir pada sebuah erangan nikmat bersama si bodoh-em- menggemaskan itu.

"aku lanjutkan masakku dulu, tunggulah sebentar. Kau pasti lapar."

Ucapnya lembut sambil memungut penggorengannya yang 'bersimbah peluh' di dinginnya marmer. Kyuhyun setia mengawasi dalam diam.

Yesung berbalik pada Kyuhyun, "Tunggu. Dan ingat, jangan kemana-mana_, ne_. Aku takkan lama!"

Setelah berucap, sosok mungil itu pergi. Menghilang dari pintu dan melewatkan sebuah senyuman tulus dari pemilik wajah—yang sudah kembali— tampan itu.

"fufufu.. si panglima iblis tengah tersesat di surga ternyata.."

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun. si terampil yang begitu lihai untuk urusan memanfaatkan kesempitan untuk dibentuknya menjadi suatu keadaan yang menguntungkan.

Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Hanya itu. tanpa bersusah-susah sedikit beraktifitas untuk menggerakkan tangan atau anggota tubuh yang lain.

Cukup membuka mulut, dan makanan lezat cepat-cepat akan memenuhi liang mulut hingga berakhir di perutnya.

Yesung dengan telaten menyuapi Kyuhyun.

Hei, di mana sisi normalnya jika begini? Begitu tak tau diri si Iblis rupawan itu.

"benar ini masakanmu?" retoris Kyuhyun disela kunyahannya. Alibi yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan _'service'_ memuaskan seperti ini adalah dengan sedikit berakting Kyuhyun berkata dingin,

'_tanganku masih sakit di gerakkan. Suapi aku atau kau ingin melihat aku mati kelaparan!'_

Permintaan yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai pemaksaan. Yesung yang memang entah polos ataupun menggemaskan—hilangkan kosakata bodoh mulai sekarang— dengan senyuman tulus memulai ritualnya menjadi seorang layaknya benar-benar dewa penolong dengan segala macam konsekuensinya.

Yesung menerjap lugu, "tentu saja aku yang memasak. Memang siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, memilih kembali mengunyahi makanan dalam mulutnya.

"—Ah! Apa masakanku tak enak?"

Sendok itu mengambang diudara dengan mulut Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur menganga lebar. Memilih untuk terus terlihat _perfect _tanpa cela, Kyuhyun menarik sendok penuh nasi itu dengan tak sabar untuk menutupi mulutnya yang mulanya hampa.

"aku lapar! Seabstrak apapun yang kau berikan, karena aku membutuhkan banyak asupan, maka aku bertoleransi untuk saat ini."

Sebuah kebohongan besar kembali menambah catatan dosa untuk si Cho itu. bagaimana mungkin masakan begitu nikmat dan lezat itu dikatai abstrak? Hahaa.. idiommu kampungan, Cho!

"Ah! _Arraya~_ mulai besok aku harus lebih rajin berguru kepada Song Ahjumma! Ya.. harus!"

Tak merasa tersinggung. Terlihat begitu kebal. Yesung malah bergumam sendiri. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedikit banyak terhibur oleh tingkah fantastis si Yesung itu.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucapan dingin Kyuhyun membuat Yesung berhenti merapalkan nama Ahjumma yang kemungkinan besar adalah orang yang berjasa menulurkan keterampilan memasaknya pada Yesung—itu asumsi dari otak jenius si Cho.

"Ya, katakan saja." Yesung membalasnya riang. Setelah sebelumnya berhasil menyuapkan satu sendok terakhir dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar 'terpuaskan' akan hal ini. makan-perut terisi-plus disuapi oleh si Manis. Sempurnanya~

"kenapa kau menolongku? Yang bahkan orang yang hampir buta saja tahu jika aku tak terlihat seperti orang baik. apalagi dengan luka disekujur tubuhku, ditambah lenganku yang kau tahu pasti itu tertembus peluru. Kenapa kau masih mau menolongku?"

Sejenak Yesung menaruh piring kosong itu ke arah tengah nakas. Mengingat kini keduanya masih berada di Kamar Yesung, yang sejak semalam ditempati oleh penghuni barunya—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jika memang berniat menolong. Ya hanya menolong saja. tak perlu memikirkan baik-buruknya orang yang kau tolong. Hanya seberapa besar keinginan untuk menyelamatkan satu lagi hidup dari komunitasmu Bagaimanapun, kebaikan dan keburukan makhluk, Tuhan yang menimbang. Aku sama sekali tak permasalahkan kau itu seperti apa. Seperti kataku, jika berniat menolong.. Ya Tolonglah dengan sepenuh hati."

Kyuhyun tercengang. Bukan karena jawaban Yesung yang lebih menyerupai sebuah naskah pidato itu, namun pada kesungguhan dari deretan kalimat yang terucap oleh pemilik bibir yang dalam diam diakui Kyuhyun begitu menggodanya.

Benar, sungguh.. berada di surga mungkin tak semenyenangkan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

'bahkan aku sangsi malaikat bisa sesempurna dirimu..'

"Kau tak ingin mendengar ceritaku tentang bagaimana kronologi hingga kau bisa terbangun di kamarku?"

"Tida—!"

"—begini. Semalam, ketika aku baru kembali dari supermarket membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Tiba saat aku melewati sebuah jalan yang temaram minim penerangan, aku melihat sesosok tubuh tak bergerak. ah, awalnya aku sungguh takut. Aku kira kau itu hantu kalau tidak, kau itu korban pembunuhan dengan modus kriminalitas."

Kyuhyun mencoba sabar dahulu. Ada nilai lebihnya memang. Melihat Yesung bercerita menggebu dengan seribu ekspresi di wajahnya disetiap katanya, bagi Kyuhyun itu manis dan cukup menghiburnya.

"Lalu, awalnya aku ingin lari sekencang mungkin tapi ketika aku tepat berada di sampingmu, tiba-tiba kau mencekal kakiku. Kuat sekali. Aku sungguh ingin teriak sekencangnya.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh samar, namun Yesung tak menyadarinya, ia masih sibuk menerawang jauh entah kemana

"..kau dengan tersendat berkata 't-tolong.. to-tolong aku..' sekejap aku sadar, kalau kau masih hidup. Dengan gemetar, aku mulai mencoba mengangkat tubuhmu. Tapi ketika aku sudah ingin memapahmu, kau jatuh begitu saja dan pingsan.

Aku bingung. Sangat bingung. Aku mencoba menggendongmu. Tapi Ugh! Kau begitu berat. Aku tak kuat, hingga aku berpapasan dengan _Ahjussi_ tetangga depan rumah, aku meminta pertolongannya. Dia yang akhirnya menggendongmu hingga sampai di rumahku."

"sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalem sedikit jenuh. Tidak sepenuhnya benar memang. Tapi berkat uraian kata-kata serta ekspresi yang lucu dan variatif dari Yesung, berefek besar pada pencerahan mood-nya.

Yesung mengangguk tak yakin, "sudah.. tapi sebenarnya belum benar-benar lengkap ceritanya."

"Cukup. Aku tau kelanjutannya bahkan sampai titik terakhir kalimatnya. Dan pidatomu tadi sungguh heroik, Choi Yesung. membuatku ingin tidur saja."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Yesung bungkam dengan refleks membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Ah baiklah! Istirahatlah. Aku takkan bercerita apalagi mengganggumu lagi. Sementara itu, aku ingin pergi sebentar."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah hampir terlelap, langsung terjaga begitu saja. tak jadi niatannya ingin tidur. Sedikit banyak inginnya Kyuhyun itu Yesung di sisinya. Menemaninya hingga ia tertidur. Jika perlu sebelumnya dia menyanyikan Lullaby agar tidur Kyuhyun lebih terlihat sempurna.

"mau kemana kau?"

Yesung berbalik sebelum ia berhasil melangkah.

"aku ingin menemui suamiku dahulu.."

Bintang!

Kunang-Kunang!

Terakhir, Burung hantu!

Viola~!

Ahh.. kenapa tiba-tiba begitu runyam isi kepalanya. Pening!

"K-kau sudah bersuami?"

"Ya, Choi Yesung. Choi untuk nama marga suamiku. Choi Siwon."

.

.

_Hah! sepertinya aku kembali menjumpai ketidakberuntunganku namun pada tahap yang lebih memprihatinkan._

_Sungguh.. panglima iblis patah hati!_

_Tapi..Hei! Kubilang, aku hanya lagi-lagi sedang tak beruntung. Catat itu!_

_._

_._

_._

_It's just a simple mutli chapter with a little sweet(?) trouble _

_Hmm.. NEXT OR NEVER?_

Decision is yours~

.

.

.

**KYUYEWON JJANG! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"**UnLucky?"**

Pairing : Kyusung? Or...?

Genre : Fluff, smoothy romance, and drama

Rate : T

Warn : **YAOI, BOYS LOVE , miss Typo(s), full of weirdness, bad Plot, bad Idea, Fail, No Feel and...**

**UN-OFFICIAL PAIR!**

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND DON'T BASH THE PAIRING INSIDE!**

.

Chapter 2

.

* * *

.

.

Simpatik atau kasihan,

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun belum benar-benar bisa membedakan maupun merekanya.

Tahunya hanya; bukankah semua rasa itu sama saja? jika beruntung, hatimu yang coba membantu menjelaskan.

Hanya mungkin Kyuhyun masih terlalu _innocent—_bukan dalam artian polos apalagi manis. ia hanya seorang tuan muda yang mencoba peruntungannya menjadi berandal minimal kelompok gangster, walaupun pada aplikasinya tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selagi dirinya dengan bebas berkencan dengan PsP di temani setoples kue kering berkenaan dengan soda penyegar kerongkongan.

Simpatik,

Kini seorang Kyuhyun tengah menimbang, cenderung ke definisi rasa yang satu ini yang berhasil di deteksinya.

Simpatik similiasi dengan iba, bukan?

Menjadi penikmat opera sabun nyatanya membuat Kyuhyun ingin terjun langsung ke layar drama. Di sini beda. Di matanya lain, bukan sekedar drama ecek-ecek yang dijual oleh para pengepul kaset film bajakan. _Umpamanya._

"Tidakkah kau lelah terus berceloteh seorang diri dengan objek mati itu?"

Yesung tak menyahut. tahu sedari tadi di perjalanan, Kyuhyun terlunta mengikutinya. Siapa suruh, jadi susah sendiri hingga berjalan cukup jauh begini dengan kondisi mirip pengemis berpura pincang di tepi trotoar. Konyol!

Yesung bergeming, kembali menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya sebatas dada dan juga mulai memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun ikut memperhatikan. Sedikit bosan, merasa tertipu juga dimainkan. Siapa yang membuat _joke_ di sini?

"_Amin._"

Yesung mengecup puncak papan kayu bertulis sebuah nama berukir sederhana namun juga terselip harapan. sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

"aku pulang dahulu, Wonnie. _saranghae~_"

Sejurus kemudian, Yesung berbalik. Bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menyender di pohon _willow_ kokoh berdaun rimbun di sana.

"sudah selesai?"

Yesung mengangguk tenang, air mukanya tak bisa Kyuhyun reka. Terlalu banyak kombinasi di sana.

"kau mau pulang?"

Kyuhyun memicing, "apa kau pikir aku mempunyai keluarga di sini yang mengharuskanku berdoa terlebih dahulu lalu pulang sebelum petang? Kau fantastis!"

Yesung menghela nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memberat, tamunya itu begitu mengajarinya ilmu sabar. Namun bukan itu sekarang yang jadi pikirannya. Ia hanya tiba-tiba lelah tanpa sebab.

"kau belum pulih benar, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Tanpa kata lagi, Yesung berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang tengah menganga tak percaya.

"dan kau tak memapahku juga membiarkanku kepincangan?!"

.

.

.

Choi Siwon

Mata Kyuhyun tak terlalu minus untuk kemudian menjadikannya salah mengeja huruf warisan nenek moyangnya—_hangul,_ untuk sebuah nisan yang dikunjungi oleh Yesung tadi.

Oh.. begitu sensitif rupanya.

Malang ataukah mujur?

Choi Yesung itu..._kembali _sendiri ya?

Cho Kyuhyun tak mau melambung dahulu ke awangan, karena jikalau terjatuh, se iblis apapun nalurinya, tetaplah rasanya perih.

Yesung masih ingin tertutup. Juga, apa yang di harapkannya mengingat ia hanya orang asing yang selalu mengandalkan cideranya sebagai alibi juga tameng agar selalu dipandang dan diperhatikan?

Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di kamar Yesung, sedangkan si manis itu mengaku ingin membuatkan bubur.

Tapi, Hei! Memang Kyuhyun itu demam, atau terserang diare? Sehingga cukup masuk akal untuk sedikit ditawar oleh rasa hangat dari varian lain karbohidrat itu.

Ia tertembak; tergores, terpukul, terluka fisiknya. luarnya. Bukan penyakit-penyakit yang kadang menjadi rutinitas individu pelaku pola hidup tak sehat tersebut.

Kyuhyun tahu Yesung sedang memakai topeng, Juga berlaku tak sejujur seperti pertama bertatap. Binar cerianya sedikit tertutup oleh beban. Apapun itu, inginnya Kyuhyun bisa membantu mengurangi.

Cklek

Pintu kamar berwarna gading itu terbuka, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun juga menampilkan jejak namja manis dengan nampan berisi mangkuk yang terbias uap panas di sekitarnya.

"makanlah hati-hati, masih cukup panas. Jika ingin sesuatu, panggilah aku. Aku ada di ruang tamu."

Sebelum benar-benar enyah, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menahan tangan mungil Yesung yang membuat empunya sedikit terlonjak juga menengok.

"kau berbeda,"

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya menjadi bersandar di penampang ranjang sedang satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan halus milik Yesung.

"maaf, aku sedang tak bisa menyuapimu. Aku lelah,"

Kyuhyun mengeram pelan, "Jelas kau berbohong!"

Yesung lagi menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu berusaha melepaskan kaitan lengan Kyuhyun pada tangannya.

Kyuhyun kini coba memandang dari sisi mana ia harusnya berlaku, "Kau, Ya.. aku tahu ini tak sopan dan terdengar sumbang. Namun, apa benar suamimu.. dia sudah—,"

"—Ya, meninggal. Seminggu yang lalu adalah tepat dua tahun peringatan kematiannya. Dan bodohnya aku melupakan hari itu."

Kyuhyun berjeda sebentar, "karena aku begitu tak tahu diri?"

Kesalahan ada pada Kyuhyun yang kemarin inginnya selalu Yesung ada di dekatnya. Tak mau ditinggal dengan alibi lagi-lagi karena luka-lukanya itu. bersalah? Sedikit.

"Tidak. Aku saja yang terlalu larut dengan segalanya, tanpa ingat suamiku tengah menungguku untuk merapalkan doa untuk kebagahiaannya di sana."

Ya, kodratnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah meleset dalam menilai pribadi orang. Dan Yesung salah satunya. _Namja_ manis itu selalu berlaku tulus dan menganggap dirinya yang selalu kurang disaat yang lain begitu merasa paling sempurna.

"Kau menyesal?"

Yesung memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. percuma, mau mengelak, cengkraman Kyuhyun makin mengerat di setiap helaan nafasnya.

"apa yang harus aku sesali? Bersyukur, karena tadi aku bisa melantunkan sanjunganku untuknya menjadi dua kali lipat sebagai ganti hari lalu. Harapanku, dia senang menerima limpahan doa dariku dari surga sana."

Jawabnya mulai ringan. sedikit banyak Kyuhyun mulai paham situasinya; di mana, tak mudah menjadi Yesung yang menurutnya satu dari segelintir manusia setengah malaikat yang tak begitu beruntung. Dirinya? Ah.. pangkatnya masih _stuck _berjejer dikalangan iblis berstrata elok.

"jikalau tak menyuapiku, kau mau apa? Kembali merapalkan doa untuknya? Hei.. aku juga membutuhkanmu! Bukan untuk mendoakan kesembuhanku saja, namun juga menopangku. Aku sedang tak baik."

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba peruntungannya. Seminggu tersesat di 'surga' membuatnya mulai betah dan makin tak tahu malu. Terserah, ini hidupnya dan juga Yesung terlihat tidak terbebani, atau—belum?

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk kecil, "Kau lebih dari tak baik."

Manik hazel Kyuhyun membola, "kau menyindir pribadiku?"

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya acuh seraya mulai mengambil mangguk bubur yang tadinya diletakkan di atas nakas. Namun, sumpah demi dewa iblis manapun, samar Kyuhyun kembali menyaksikan senyuman manis juga rona _peach_ menguar lagi di wajah indah itu. akhirnya~

"sekalipun tinggal satu sendok terakhir, kau tak boleh berhenti menyuapiku."

Yesung bergeming namun juga kembali terkekeh ringan.

"kau begitu pengatur!"

.

.

.

Menggali informasi dari Yesung itu tak begitu susah pun dikarenakan sifat Si manis itu begitu jujur juga apa adanya. _Humble._ Sudah manis, indah pula adat juga kramanya. Siapa pula tak jatuh dalam pesonanya?

Ceritanya mengalir tanpa tercegah berkenaan dengan sifat aslinya yaitu cerewet. Menghibur seperti sebelumnya. Namun juga terselip sebuah ya, Kyuhyun inginnya menyebut sebuah kekurang beruntungan.

Ketidak beruntungan sudah menjadi hak paten untuknya. Bagi Yesung, dia bukannya tak beruntung.. hanya, _kurang beruntung_.

Dari mulut mungil itu, Kyuhyun tahu satu kisah, minimal satu rangkaian cerita entah sudah menuai epilog ataukah belum, Kyuhyun tak benar-benar peduli, hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

Choi Siwon..

Hmm, fisiknya dia orang yang tampan, juga jika Kyuhyun mau berdamai dengan kenaifannya, akunya namja Choi itu begitu serasi dengan tandingan manisnya si Yesung. dan Yesung begitu berbinar begitu menunjukan foto pernikahan keduanya dahulu. Ugh! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin terserap perut bumi sejenak saat itu.

Tapi, Ayolah.. Kyuhyun itu bukan pecundang, dan ia akan mencoba mengais peruntungannya untuk satu rasa yang baru terbentuk kuat dalam hatinya semenjak ia hidup di dunia hampir 26 tahun lamanya.

Cintakah?

Dan dengan seorang yang bahkan istrinya sendiri menyebut tengah hidup lebih baik di surga, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Persaingan ya persaingan, tanpa pertimbangan membiarkan satu raga tidur tenang di pelukan Tuhan.

'_Tuhan, tempatkanlah lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu di tempat teragungmu di sana, dan berikan untukku malaikat terindah miliknya yang ia tinggalkan di sini. Amin~!'_

Terhitung ini sudah kali kedua, Kyuhyun mengenyahkan gengsinya untuk kembali meminta kepada yang punya kehidupan. Dan berterimakasihlah untuk orang manis bernama Choi Yesung. sedikit request dari Kyuhyun untuk tak menyertakan embel-embel 'Choi' untuk memanggil si manis itu. terlalu sentimentil!

"Kyuhyun-_ssi!_"

Kyuhyun melihat kepala Yesung menyembul dari balik pintu. Menerjap imut yang membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan banyak tarikan nafas.

"hmm,"

Yesung tersenyum samar, "Kau mau mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Yesung keluar dari balik pintu, mulai melangkah lebar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti!"

Praktis Yesung membatu, _"waeyo?"_

Kyuhyun memandang dingin Yesung, "jangan mendekat sebelum kau hilangkan embel-embel _–ssi_ di belakang namaku!"

Yesung memberengut, namun juga masih terdiam beberapa langkah di depan Kyuhyun . "mengapa begitu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, "rasanya begitu buruk! Aku mual mendengarnya. cukup Kyuhyun!"

Maksud Kyuhyun tak salah, ia hanya tak mau terlihat ada jarak karena embel-embel keformalan itu yang Kyuhyun tahu Yesung berniat sopan padanya karena mereka tetap orang asing yang baru mengenal.

"Tapi—,"

"turuti atau aku takkan mandi sore ini!"

Kristal sipit itu membola lucu, "nanti kau bau kalau begitu!"

"Kau menghinaku?" sergah Kyuhyun. Yesung mengelak, "_Aniya_! Hanya jika kau tak mandi, badanmu akan terasa tak nyaman."

Kyuhyun mengangguk main-main, "Jika kau tak mau ku rengeki sepanjang malam karena tubuhku gatal, apa susahnya memanggilku Kyuhyun?" Ia bersikeras.

Bibir mungil itu terpout imut, memilih menghela nafas panjang juga mengangguk. "selain pengatur kau juga begitu pemaksa, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Senyuman tampan sarat kemenangan tertoreh dari bibir penuh Kyuhyun. salah jika Si manis itu beranggapan akan menang jika itu beradu kekeraskepalaan dengan master kepala batu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung lebih memilih kembali meneruskan langkahnya, dan Kyuhyun bersantai menyambutnya. Lama-lama, tipe tamu seperti itu harus dibumi hanguskan dari semesta. Menjengkelkan!

"Ayo mandi!"

Telak tangan mungil itu terkulai tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang malah cengo. Sekejap mata. Setelah detik berikutnya seringai menyebalkan terpatri di parasnya.

"kau sedang berusaha menggodaku, Nyonya Yesung?"

"Ya! hanya cepat mandi sebelum petang! Dan aku tak cukup bernafsu dengan tubuh penuh lukamu itu, Tuan Cho!"

Seringai itu makin melebar, "jauh meleset dari pikiranku, kau begitu agresif ternyata. kukira kau polos juga kekanakan!"

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan, "ada disaat di mana aku berlaku sebagai seorang dewasa berumur 25 tahun yang pernah menikah dan mempunyai suami." Memelan di akhirnya, yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat gurat aneh di mata indah itu. kesedihan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Terserah kau mau mandi atau tidak, aku kesal!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat pipi itu bertambah tembam dikarenakan digembungkan oleh empunya. Mengapa _mood_nya begitu susah ditebak? Ajaib.

"Hei! Kau harus memapahku! Aku sedang tak baik!" Kyuhyun berseru tak terima begitu Yesung malah berbalik meninggalkannya. Benar-benar kesal ternyata.

"masa bodo! Kau yang bau, kau yang akan merasa gatal, bukan aku! Dan kukira kau memang tak pernah baik!"

"Aishh!"

Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun bangkit. Yesung benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tinggalah ia kembali bersusah melangkah.

"Ya, Yesungie! ayo kita mandi bersama~!"

Oops! Kyuhyun bukannya sedang mencoba menaikkan rate untuk ceritanya kali ini, anggap saja hanya _typo!_

.

.

.

Setiap kata tak melulu menjadi sebuah definisi terbenarnya. Dan setiap kalimat tak juga menjadikannya sebuah pengertian yang paling mendekati fakta.

Yesung menarik hidung Kyuhyun gemas, yang membuat si tampan itu mengaduh.

"kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan, tuan?! Bisa-bisanya kau mandi begitu lama? Perempuan saja tak mampu memecahkan rekor sampai selama itu."ledeknya. Kyuhyun masih mengusapi hidungnya yang memerah, mendengus.

"balas dendam itu masih legal!"

Kyuhyun beraksi. Kedua tangannya menarik kedua sisi bongkahan pipi chubby menggemaskan milik Yesung yang membuat _namja _manis itu bereaksi.

"Aww~! Itu sakit, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, tawa yang jarang Kyuhyun tampilkan kepada yang lain. Hanya Yesung.

"kau kira hidungku yang merah ini bukan suatu bentuk rasa sakit? Mengenai pertanyaanmu, itu karena aku tampan. Jadi namja tampan, berhak melakukan apapun juga." sangkalnya narsis. Yesung hanya mencibir.

"Kau berlebihan."

Setelahnya, keduanya memilih tertawa terbahak. Tak ada yang lucu, hanya saling memandang ekspresi wajah masing-masing menimbulkna frasa yang menyenangkan.

"Lelahnya~!"

Keluh Yesung seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi.

"Yesung,"

"Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal, "kau mempermainkanku?"

Yesung menatapnya santai seraya terkekeh samar, "memang aku mengatakan aku akan mempermainkanmu sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun memilih tak membalas, namun selanjutnya ia memantapkan hati untuk sekedar mengakrabkan diri. "Sudah seminggu aku di sini. Kau tak berniat mengusirku?"

Yesung menengok, "apa itu harus? Jika iya, baiklah. sesuai permintaanmu, mulai besok, segera enyah dari rumahku!"

"Ya! mana bisa begitu? Aku tamu di sini. Dan tamu adalah raja!" jawab Kyuhyun sebal. Sebelumnya ia selalu berlaku dingin dan seenaknya, entah kenapa, seminggu terakhir kepribadiannya seakan tengah terkoyak.. menjadi begitu berbeda juga melunak. Karena Yesung lagi?

Si manis terlihat acuh, memilih menyandarkan punggungnya bersisihan dengan Kyuhyun di penampang ranjang.

"Ya..tamu. Tamu merepotkan, tapi juga membuat rumah ini kembali berwarna." Yesung menerawang. Hening itu merambati, dan Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukainya.

"Yesung," panggilnya seraya kembali menikmati pahatan indah wajah Yesung dari samping.

"hmm,"

"kau tak menyesal menikah muda dan akhirnya ditinggal mati oleh suami yang bahkan baru satu bulan sah menjadi suamimu?" mulai Kyuhyun. ya, bukankah sudah kubilang jikalau Yesung itu tipikal individu yang terbuka? Termasuk dengan masalalunya sendiri.

Yesung bergeming lalu ikut memandang Kyuhyun, "kenapa kau selalu menanyakan penyesalan padaku? Tidak! Aku tidak menyesal. Yang aku sesali kini adalah fakta bahwa aku terlalu terbuka dalam menceritakan semuanya. aku jadi tak punya rahasia bahkan di depanmu yang baru satu minggu ini kukenal." Celoteh Yesung, namun jauh di dalam mata sabit itu, Kyuhyun menemukan kegetiran yang samar oleh bias keceriaan.

Diam lagi, dan Kyuhyun rasa ia memang sudah mulai tak bisa betah dengan kehampaan. Namun melihat Yesung yang mulai memejamkan mata, yang Kyuhyun tahu tak niat karena memang tempat tidur Yesung terbaru adalah sofa ruang tamu. Sedang kamarnya mutlak disabotase sementara oleh Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana masih selalu mengaku jikalau keadaannya belum juga membaik.

"Yesung,"

Kyuhyun kembali berucap lirih. Manik hazelnya terpenjara pada bingkaian ayu wajah indah tanpa cela milik namja manis di sampingnya itu yang Kyuhyun sadari begitu mencandu untuk di nikmati keelokannya setiap saatnya.

"jangan terlalu sering memandangiku, aku hanya takut kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku."

Ringan Yesung berucap, _Onyx _sipit itu perlahan terbuka. Posisinya coba ia benahi, kini menjadi duduk bersila sambil tangannya memijat-mijat pangkal lengannya sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang diucapkannya bisa tentu terjadi.

"Yesung,"

"ini sudah kali ketiga, Kyu."

Yesung hanya bergumam, memilih acuh juga masih memijati tangannya sendiri.

"Yesung," Kyuhyun berucap dalam. matanya difokuskan tetap pada si manis di depannya.

"Ya?" kini Yesung mendongak, tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"bagaimana jika ketakutanmu terjadi?" imbuh Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "apa?"

"ketakutan bahwa kini aku mungkin benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

_Bukan waktu yang membentukmu menjadi pribadi buruk, namun keadaan dapat memberitahumu bagaimana menjadi baik._

Kyuhyun tahu benar jika negara tempatnya menapak, Korea, bukanlah penganut ulung faham _feodalisme_. Perbudakan juga penjajahan bukan _style_ dari negara yang kini menjadi pusat mata dunia. namun dirasanya, mengapa seorang manis bernama Yesung itu terlalu fakir kepada segala bentuk yang mengekang. Mutlak. Tanpa secuil pun rasa ingin menghindar.

Yesung dan Siwon itu korban keegoisan kedua orang tua mereka terdahulu. Perjodohan konyol yang masih saja ada di masa jauh dari purba kini. Dan keduanya sepakat untuk menikah dengan embel-embel tetap menjadi anak berguna dan juga tak durhaka. Dan karena perjodohan terlaksana jauh sebelum mereka mengerti apa itu dunia.

Apa artinya?

_Cinta ada karena biasa, kasih timbul menebal karena rasa syukur yang berlebihan._

Mereka adalah dua anak semesta yang sungguh patut diawetkan minimal di museumkan sebagai komunitas langka.

Siwon mencintai Yesung, dan Yesung yang begitu terobsesi menjadi istri yang berbakti di masa depan dengan suka cita menyambutnya, hingga ikrar itu terucap di depan Yang Teragung, Tuhan.

Sebulan setelahnya, Bulan madu yang harusnya dipenuhi segala bentuk romantisme juga percikan kasih, berubah menjadi sebuah realitas ironi yang juga tak ingin terendus sebelumnya.

Semua keluarganya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang membawanya ke kampung halaman, Cheonan untuk menghabiskan sisa masa bahagia sebagai bentuk kebaktian sebelum Si pengantin baru benar-benar direlakan untuk mandiri.

Begitu cepat hingga kelabu itu menghampiri manakala mendapati hanya ia yang masih tetap diberi kehidupan disaat semuanya terlelap menuju ruang keabadian. termasuk sang yang baru saja menjadikannya menyandang predikat seorang istri hampir genap sebulan lamanya. Semuanya hilang.. jadinya membisu.

Dan lagi-lagi sebagai seorang yang begitu tersugesti menjadi penurut, Yesung tertuntut untuk bertahan tak peduli jikalau sebatang kara itu tersemat untuknya. Karena Choi Siwon itu pengecualian. Dan selama ia masih diberi hidup, sebisa mungkin Yesung ingin membuat semuanya bangga dari Surga, terkhusus untuk yang paling terkasih, Suaminya, Choi Siwon.

"_kita lihat sampai sejauh mana peri kecil dari surga itu mampu mematahkan kutukan Tuhan terhadap panglima iblis tak tahu diri ini."_

Dan Kyuhyun sadar, ia tak boleh menyerah apalagi takluk terhadap yang namanya _kekurang beruntungan._

Kau tak ingat, bahkan dia seorang Cho!

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Cinta itu apa?

Apa cinta itu bisa membuat seorang menjadi pengikut aliansi berkedok kanibalisme yang akut?

Kyuhyun bertopang dagu. Di sebelahnya, Yesung dengan damai terlelap. Dengkuran halusnya merdu, teratur bagai melodi khas di telinga Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun pun dapat tersenyum karenanya.

Gemas melihat bongkahan pipi montok juga berisi milik Si manis itu. rasanya ingin mencibilnya, meraupnya sampai tak sisa dan itu yang menjadikannya berfikir; apa sekarang selain iblis, ia juga seorang kanibal?

Membuatnya kembali begitu gemas saat fantasinya melayang ke kejadian beberapa saat sebelum semuanya menjadi bisu. Dimana pernyataan cintanya ditanggapi begitu biasa oleh Si yang begitu membuatnya tergoda itu. ini menjengkelkan.

Yesung hanya menanggapinya kelewat santai seraya berucap, _"ada di sebelah mana sisi menarikku? Bahkan aku tak merasa cukup memiliki secuil darinya."_

Ditanya bagaimana arah kelanjutannya, Yesung memilih mengangkat bahunya ringan juga kembali berkata, _"aku begitu patuh kepada takdir Tuhan. jikalau berjodoh, aku menerima dengan sepenuh hati."_

Yesung adalah lain.

Ribuan kosakata yang indah-indah belum benar-benar bisa mewakili penggambaran untuknya yang memang lebih daripada invers dari indah.

Merengkuh pinggang ramping pemilik surai legam itu seraya berbisik halus, "semoga kita berjodoh.. dan Siwon juga akan mendoakannya dari surga sana."

Baginya, di sini, Choi Siwon lah yang paling tidak beruntung! _Mianhae, Siwon-ssi~_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tahu Yesung itu suka angka delapan. Katanya karena tak berujung lekuknya. Pengharapan juga pada kebahagiaan yang juga inginnya tak ada batas.

Delapan hari Kyuhyun terdampar di sana, bersama yang ia selalu sebut dalam hati sebagai peri kecil titipan Tuhan itu. Kyuhyun menyukainya, yang membuatnya tak pernah mau enyah dari situ, atau minimal mengaku jikalau dirinya sudah tak lagi butuh perawatan karena hakekatnya, seratun plus tiga persen kondisi tubuhnya sudahlah dapat difungsikan dengan begitu baik.

Lalu mau alibi apa lagi?

Kyuhyun itu punya bakat terpendam lain disisi kegemarannya dalam metode pembangkangan. Ia mahir ber-akting. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, bakat naturalnya itu ia salah gunakan untuk mengelabuhi para _maid _di _mansion_nya dulu, Mr. Cho Sang ayah tak luput menjadi objek pembuliannya.

Ah mengingat sang ayah, Kyuhyun jadi rindu. Tapi ia bukan tengah dalam masa perubahan menjadi pujangga berhati selembut pasir laut yang pudar tergerus ombak milik samudra.

"Kyu, kau ingin aku masakan apa?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, matanya bersiborok menyapu sekeliling dan menemukan dirinya masih terlentang manis bergelungkan selimut sewarna daun maple yang hampir rontok. Keemasan.

Pasti Yesung tengah kembali berkutat dengan penggorengan juga saudaranya yang lain. Seminggu lebih berada di dekat namja manis itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpana melihat kemampuannya di bidang memasak yang cukup fantastis dikalangan manusia bergender pria yang lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak bisa berjalan, Yesung! kau harus memapahku. Aku ingin mencuci muka sejenak!" imbuhnya berseru.

"kau berbohong, aku sangat tahu itu! memar di kakimu sudah hilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu! berlakulah menjadi baik, Kyu!" Yesung balas berteriak. Kyuhyun manyun dalam kamar. Ah, alibinya benar-benar tak lagi bisa masuk akal. mudah terdeteksi kini.

"Kakiku tiba-tiba kram, Yesung! berhenti memasak sejenak, hanya kemari dan bantu aku!" Kyuhyun tak patah arang, ia kembali mencoba.

"jika kau terus membual, aku jamin nanti tak ada jatah piring untukmu, bahkan sesuap nasipun. kau dengar?"

Suara Yesung tetaplah merdu dalam kondisi apapun, dan Kyuhyun terlanjur mencintai suara itu terlebih sang pemilik.

"baiklah, aku akan mencoba sedikit menjadi penurut kali ini. namun, aku minta hidangan spesial hari ini, kau tahu.. genap delapan hari aku di sini. Dan itu suatu hal yang perlu dirayakan." Sejenak Kyuhyun berdiri, mulai membenahi bajunya yang tersingkap, melongok perlahan dan benar saja, Yesung tengah terampil berkutat dengan yang namanya dapur juga memasak.

"yang enak ya sayang, selagi itu aku mandi dulu~!"

Sejurus kemudian, Kyuhyun terpogoh berlari begitu mendapati Yesung mendelik seraya mengacungkan teflon padanya.

"Dasar gila!"

Mereka tak pernah sadar, jika tali takdir semakin terpendar untuk menyatukan keduanya. Takdir itu penurut 'kan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Yeah, it's me yang dulunya pakai pen name 'something' (Cloudy10413) dan dengan pen name ini, yaa.. tambah saklek emang. Tapi, saya menyukainya.. kekee

Problem kecilnya baru muncul di chapter 3 yg emang udah kelar saya bikin. Tapi ga sekarang ya di publishnya. Nunggu responnya dong, di setiap aksi harus ada reaksi, iyakan?

So?

.

.

.

Warm kiss & deep hug,

**~KyuYeWon JJANG!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Pemikiran super ilmiah juga penuh intelegensi seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu begini; Mulanya, ketakhinggaan itu adalah sifat, bukan bilangan. Kita takkan kembali ke titik nol, sebab jika kita berjalan pada garis bilangan, maka kita berjalan di ruang _Euklid_ yang menggunakan geometri _Eliptik._

Mitosnya, jika seorang berjalan dari titik nol terus-menerus menuju angka yang lebih besar ke kanan, maka akan sampai pada bilangan tak terhingga.

Katanya Dunia ini bulat?

Kita tak akan pernah mencapai bilangan tak terhingga, karena bilangan tak terhingga itu tidak ada. Semu juga hanya delusional.

Kyuhyun bersitegang dengan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri mengenai betapa patuhnya Yesung terhadap hukum alam juga garis takdir Tuhan.

Apa hebatnya?

Ketakhinggaan itu abu-abu. Namun menurutnya, Yesung menganut faham purba yang begitu kolot. Juga begitu percaya; Jodohnya itu akan datang dari belahan bumi yang lain karena keyakinan bahwa, ketakhinggaan dunia yang akan mempertemukannya dengan kekasih non-imajinernya yang hakiki. Bukan Siwon ataupun yang lain. Dirinya? Tak ada yang mengatakan jika itu mustahil terjadi.

Bukan berarti Yesung berkhianat, Lagi-lagi hanya patuh terhadap yang menciptanya, Tuhan. Yesung begitu percaya dan berpegang teguh terhadap apa yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah kodrat.

Yesung itu tak ubahnya sebuah _Maze_, Jika tak hati-hati di terka kau bisa tersesat menyelaminya..

_Well,_ Justru itu sisi menarik darinya!

.

* * *

_a Kyusung fiction_

_Unlucky copyright**©2013**_

**a fiction by Cloudsgratia**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun tercenung seperti idiot. Memilih duduk tak guna di pelataran mungil milik yang punya rumah, dipan maha etnik setia menjadi penopang tubuhnya.

Ia sudah seratus bahkan jikalau ada, sudah seribu _plus _lima persen pulih juga bugar, tak kurang suatu apapun—atau malah lemaknya bertambah kini, karena yang ia kerjakan hanya makan dan makan? Tak peduli sebenarnya.

Yesung kembali meninggalkannya sendiri. Kyuhyun begitu paham situasinya. Ia betah, namun jikalau tiap pagi hingga petang seperti ini; sendirian dan kesepian, kelamaan ia juga kembali ingin merajai hirup pikuk dunia luar yang serba frontal itu.

Selama ia di sana, Yesung praktis meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang hanya sebagai pelayan di Kedai milik Song _Ahjumma_—sebutan Yesung pada wanita yang begitu berjasa semenjak kesebatang karaannya hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

Wanita itu yang membuat Yesung bangkit juga kembali menjadi Yesung dengan pekatnya aura ceria juga sumringahnya.

Dan Kyuhyun juga akan mengucap beribu terimakasih pada wanita itu kelak jika Yesung mengizinkannya bertatap muka, karena berkat berguru juga mengabdi rentang waktu dua tahun, Yesung mahir menghidangkan kuliner yang tak ada duanya bagi lidah pemilih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ototku sudah terlalu lama tertidur, kau mulai lelah, huh?"

Tidak terlalu tolol terlihat jika seorang tampan bergurau dengan otot lengannya sendiri. Anggaplah begitu. Karena prinsipnya, orang tampan pantas melakukan apapun juga. Setuju denganku?

Daerah tempat tinggal Yesung begitu sepi juga membosankan. Tak betah jika bukan menitik beratkan adanya Yesung di sisinya. Sepatutnya, Kyuhyun begitu tergantung pada Si tegar nan manis itu.

"Bosan!"

Kalkulasinya kini, empat belas hari sudah masa-masa super fantastis juga menyenangkan telah Kyuhyun lewati dengan menyandang predikat pelancong ilegalnya bersama Yesung. Tak terasa, ya?

Kapan mau pergi? Kapan masanya enyah? Kapan rasa malunya timbul, minimal mencuat secuil saja?

Sekali lagi, Yesung adalah lain. Juga pengecualian.

Urat malunya terpotong, juga wajah super tebal melebihi tembok itu sudah lama bertengger pada dirinya. Tak mau tahu, yang merasakan 'kan dirinya sendiri. Yang senang 'kan ia, tak perlu banyak berfikir juga merealisasikan gunjingan warga sekitar. Ini hidupnya yang bebas.

Seringai aneh tersungging di bibirnya yang penuh,

"Yesungie cantik, bolehkan jika aku sedikit mencari hiburan?"

Selebihnya, biarkan seorang-yang-mungkin-boleh-disebut-mantan iblis itu bertindak. Ia masih seusil dulu, juga semaunya.

Pertanyaanku, apa ketidak beruntungan itu masih tak lelah membuntutinya jikalau sudah begini?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengecek layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi usil mengganggu kekhidmatannya dalam berkhayal setelah kembali dari kedai tempat Yesung bekerja, dengan senyum sumringah akibat dari pelayanan yang begitu memuaskan juga membuatnya kekenyangan. Menu bodohnya terkabul juga berhasil masuk ke dalam perutnya. Satu porsi kerang darah, dengan olesan zaitun, ditambah lelehan madu juga taburan seledri di atasnya. Kurang ajaib apalagi jika seperti itu?

Ya, Kyuhyun bertandang ke kedai di mana Yesung bekerja. Dan tentu ia sedikit membuat Si manis itu kesal akibat kedatangannya dengan atribut serba _miss_-nya; dengan masker hitam, _coat_ biru dongker, selebihnya semuanya hitam. _So misterius guy, isn't he?_

Yesung masihlah senaif yang sudah-sudah.

Tak ada suspeksi berarti dari Yesung yang membuat penyamaran Kyuhyun tak terdeteksi sampai akhir.

Puluhan pesan singkat lantas merebak, memenuhi _memory_ _internal_nya juga membuat kepalanya terserang migran temporar akibat bunyi bising yang timbul karenanya. Dua minggu tak tersentuh dan hampir terlupakan, adalah imbas dari semuanya.

Dari Yunho, Changmin, Myungsoo, Minho, juga Jonghyun dan Kibum.

Nama-nama komplotan dungunya semua—kecuali Kibum yang merangkap sebagai sahabat kecilnya yang mempunyai pembawaan tenang dan tak _neko-neko._ Ahh.. rindu juga jikalau mau jujur. Semoga di lain waktu, mereka bisa mengadakan reuni antar sesama pelaku dunia bebas. Semoga~

_Abeoji_

Huh, siapa?

Di antara pesan singkat yang singgah, deretan pesan tertera nama sang Ayah tertimbun di urutan buncit. Apa masalahnya?

"_Kyunnie, segera pulang kalau kau tak mau melihat Appa berkalang tanah sesudahnya."_

Lagi, di bacanya satu yang lainnya,

"_Kyunnie, anakku sayang. Tidakkah kau rindu Appa mu yang renta ini? Pulang lalu ikut kebumikan Appa setelahnya."_

Atau yang ini,

"_Anak nakal, ayahmu sedang sekarat, bodoh! Kembali pulang, lalu taburi kelopak daisy di tanah kuburanku."_

Dan satu yang terakhir,

"_Sekali kau mengabaikan Appa, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Appa mau mati!"_

Kyuhyun terdiam lumayan lama. Sebebas apapun ia, kodratnya sebagai anak tunggal juga tak bisa diabaikannya begitu saja. Kemungkinan ayahnya itu tak main-main, apalagi dengan kematian. Ayahnya selalu bisa berlaku mengejutkan.

Haruskah ia pulang lalu meninggalkan Yesung?

"Aku pulang~!"

Yesung melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu masuk, lalu menggantinya dengan sandal dan mendapati Kyuhyun duduk bersila dengan _caramel_nya yang seakan ingin membuatnya takluk.

Memilih mengabaikannya dahulu, Yesung masuk ke dapur, membawa dua gelas air minum. Duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai menyerahkan satu gelas yang lain.

"Untukmu, minumlah!"

Kyuhyun tergugu, juga menyambar gelas tersebut. Meneguknya tak sabaran, seraya berkata,

"Ikutlah pulang bersamaku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada ayahku di Seoul."

Hampir saja Yesung tersedak sebelum ia benar-benar menghentikan acara minumnya. Memandang silau Kyuhyun, juga terbentuklah siku di pelipisnya.

"Kau tengah mengigau, hum? Ada-ada saja."

Mencoba santai, Yesung menanggapi. Walau setengah mati ia terkejut.

Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik, hingga menyebabkan gelas yang masih di pegangnya jatuh dengan bunyi nyaring memekakan.

"Ayahku sakit, dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk kembali menopangku."

Tubuh mungilnya di dekap erat oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung mulai merasakan, aliran darah di permukaan kulitnya menghangat.

"Namun, kehidupanku itu di sini, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa,"

Balas Yesung, yang setelahnya merasakan Kyuhyun semakin erat mendekapnya juga puncak kepalanya mulai terasa di ciumi oleh Si pemilik surai _caramel_ itu.

"Tidak. Kau harus berada di sampingku di manapun aku berada. Aku itu pemaksa, Yesung."

Suara tegas namun sarat akan permohonan, Yesung rasakan di balik punggungnya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, lalu bergumam, "Sebenarnya kita ini apa? Juga apa artiku bagimu?"

Dekapan itu mengendur, tubuhnya di dorong ke belakang yang menyisakan wajah memerah milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau pengubahku, Kau adalah seorang yang memutus rantai ketidak beruntunganku, kau keajaiban. Dan kelak, kau yang akan menjadi jodohku, juga kupastikan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

Ucapnya lembut lancar mengalun. Tak sadar terdengar melantur. hingga Yesung merasa sudut bibirnya di kecup lembut oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. rasanya berbeda.. juga menghayutkan.

Matanya tergerak untuk menutup, manakala Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengeksplorasi rataan bibirnya. semua sisi kini mulai dijamahnya dengan pagutan yang lebih dalam, sebelum sesaat kemudian, interaksi intim itu terputus.

"Kau dan tubuhmu menerima kehadiranku, kau benar-benar menjeratku dalam pesonamu. Aku begitu payah."

Setelahnya, ia kembali merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke dalam dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. hangat ia akui, namun rasanya seperti ia tengah berselingkuh dari mendiang suaminya, Siwon.

"Tapi, Kyu, kau tahu masalaluku. Aku sudah bersuami."

Kyuhyun bergeming, lengannya makin memenjarakan tubuh mungil Yesung ke dalam dadanya.

"Berhenti bicara! Hanya terus bersamaku di manapun aku berada. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Siwon, dan dia mengizinkannya."

Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan, "Bodoh! Kau bahkan tak pernah mau sekedar melihat fotonya. Dia pasti tengah mengunjingkan kita di surga dan jikalau boleh, ingin segera mengkulitimu."

Bunyi sofa yang berderit, tanda jika Kyuhyun makin mengkungkung Yesung dalam rengkuhannya. Menghirup dalam aroma poplar juga vanilla yang menenangkan dari tubuh Yesung adalah hal yang dilakukannya kini.

"Aku akan membuat pengakuan dosa padanya setelah ini, itu bukan masalah besar."

Yesung terkekeh samar dibuatnya, "Kau begitu ambisius ternyata. Sebuah ketidak beruntungan aku menolong dan bertemu denganmu waktu itu."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum tipis di baliknya, "Namun sekarang, aku jauh lebih beruntung daripada yang kau bayangkan. Dan kau harus percaya itu,"

"Kau tetap lebih dari tak baik!"

"Jauh lebih tak baik jika kau tak ada di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

Yesung yang terbiasa hidup tentram di kota kecil tersebut Cheonan itu mulai tak nyaman dengan padatnya sang ibukota negara tercinta, Seoul. Tampak jauh berubah sejak terakhir kali ia menapakinya, lebih dari satu dekade lampau, saat dirinya bertamasya bersama teman-teman _elementary school _nyadulu dalam ajang _study tour_. Begitu _semrawut_ juga bau modernitas dan pengaruh globalisasi kental tercium. Semua serba teknologi.

Rangkaian mono rel yang di naikinya berhenti di stasiun elit Seoul. Kyuhyun menggandengnya keluar, dan ia merasa jauh tertinggal peradaban kini. Dulu, di Cheonan yang dilakukannya hanya memasak dan memasak, jarang sekalipun ia mengikuti perkembangan zaman juga menyesuaikan diri dengan peradaban.

"Kau pernah ke Seoul sebelumnya?"

Tanya Kyuhyun setelah keduanya berhasil meninggalkan pintu keluar Stasiun. Yesung melirik tangannya yang masih betah Kyuhyun genggam. Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"Seoul jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada lima belas tahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun tertawa dibuatnya, diacaknya gemas surai legam Yesung. "Kau berlebihan."

Yesung mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun begitu sampai di depan pintu keluar stasiun. Namun gagal. Kyuhyun jauh lebih tahu dirinya ternyata. Mengapa bisa?

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring di sebelahnya, makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pipi dengan rona _sheer_ _rose _itu menggembung samar, "Aku bukan lagi bocah yang harus kau tuntun ketika akan menyebrang. Lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun bergeming, _caramel _nya menengok sekitar dan mendapati lampu hijau anjuran bagi pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang telah menyala. Yesung serta merta tertarik ke depan dikarenakan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun mengindahkan keluh kesahnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu begitu pengatur juga pemaksa?!"

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali menganggap ucapannya itu kosong. Memilih berjalan santai di tepi trotoar ditemani pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Terus saja mengabaikanku. Aku ingin kembali ke Cheonan saja! aku rindu pada Song _Ahjumma._"

Kyuhyun menanggapinya santai, terus berjalan dengan sesekali senyum samar menghinggapi wajahnya.

Kekesalan Yesung membumbung. Ia paling tidak suka diabaikan.

"Bahkan tak pernah sekalipun Siwonnie mengabaikanku!"

Grep

Kini, malah dirasanya, Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dengan kekuatan yang hebat. Erat, membuatnya membatu juga tak siap.

"Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Siwon sebelum ini. Selebihnya, kau itu milikku. Jangan lagi menyebut namanya selagi kau bersamaku, _aku tak menyukainya_."

_Sound possessive?_

Di balik dada Kyuhyun, yang dilakukan Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya bosan. Kyuhyun itu kadang bisa begitu aneh juga idiot di saat yang tak terduga. Kalimatnya tak jarang begitu sumbang.

"Pemilikku itu Tuhan, bukan kau atau siapapun. Kuharap Siwon tak mendengar apapun. Lepaskan! Aku malu, Kyu~"

Yesung memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. malu jikalau kau terpergok tengah berpelukan ria tepat di tengah trotoar yang begitu memungkinkanmu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau selalu begitu! Baiklah.. setelah aku mendapatkan ini—!"

Cup

Benda kenyal itu menyentuh pipinya lembut. Sial! Kyuhyun berani mencium pipinya di depan umum. Ini sungguh memalukan!

"Balas dendam itu memang masih legal, setidaknya setelah kita sampai di rumahku, kau bebas mengadiliku sepuas yang kau inginkan. Aku siap, sayang~!"

Ingin sekali Yesung hilang dari muka bumi untuk beberapa saat, jikalau perlu selamanya. Kenapa _namja _tampan di sisinya ini bisa sebegitu menyebalkan?!

.

.

.

Bukan Yesung itu tak setia, apalagi memupuk benih durhaka kepada suaminya sendiri. Lantas harus bagaimana? Kekolotannya hampir pudar terkikis semenjak penyandang marga Cho itu unjuk di hadapannya.

Bolehkah ia kembali menggantungkan serenceng asanya yang sempat terbenam oleh sebuah pemutusan takdir tersebut kematian?

Kematian yang merenggut Choi Siwonnya dulu, kematian pula yang mengharuskannya menyandang label Si papa yang sebatang kara.

Dahulu, ibunya tak pernah mengajarkannya menjadi individu munafik. Hanya ingin jujur mengakui jika kedua _namja_ tampan itu punya porsi pro-rata di hatinya, namun memang tak pernah sama. Beda jelas. Ini jelas membingungkan.

Untuk Choi Siwon lain, untuk Cho Kyuhyun pun lain lagi. Terdengar menggelikan dan merasa begitu tak ada pendirian. Masalahnya hati. Ya, kau tak boleh menghakiminya jikalau kalbu sudah bicara.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon.

_Bisakah aku hanya memprioritaskan salah satunya?_

.

.

.

Yesung kini mengerti, tak seharusnya ia memperbolehkan seorang yang baru saja dikenalnya dengan seenaknya menguasai dirinya.

Kini, rasa menyesal itu banyak menumpuk di hatinya. Ternyata dirinya memang begitu berbeda. Terasa amat jauh perbedaan itu hingga bahkan ia sangsi bisa mengikis sedikit jaraknya.

Sedari awal, hatinya tak terlalu paham dengan bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikir seorang Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi ketulusan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

Menyesal, karena kini ia kembali diabaikan setelah begitu banyak pengharapan diretasnya sejak ia memutuskan meninggalkan Cheonan.

_Dirinya tetap bodoh ya? Mudah saja diperdaya.._

Di sana, di serambi rumah yang Yesung lebih suka menyebutnya sebuah _Manssion, _Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bersemangat bertegur sapa dengan lelaki bersahaja yang Yesung tahu benar sebagai Ayah dari Tuan muda Cho itu.

Tak ada yang sumbang pada awalnya, Jika bukan ada sedikit hal lain yang mewarnai pemandangannya. Ada kombinasi lainnya yang membuat Yesung terkekeh dalam. menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bukankah tahu jika dirinya memang sangat tak sama?

Berdampingan dengan sang kepala keluarga, ada seorang gadis semampai dengan air mukanya yang teduh juga terlihat berkelas. Singkatnya, cantik!

"Sulli-_ya_, kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyunmu itu, Eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, seakan tak peduli jika satu gandengannya tadi terlepas dan tak tahu di mana tertinggalnya.

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu tersenyum indah, "Tentu saja, aku begitu merindukan Kyuhyun _Oppa._ Bukankah dia begitu seenaknya meninggalkanku tanpa kabar hampir setengah tahun lamanya?" Dilanjutkan dengan _pout_an imut di bibir _nude rose_nya.

Kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai _blonde_ gadis itu, "_Mianhae, ne. Oppa_ hanya ingin merasakan sensasi lain hidup di luar sana. Dan kau tahu, itu sangat menyenangkan. Sesekali kau harus ikut _Oppa_ untuk merasakannya."

Kyuhyun mengerling menyebalkan begitu di lihatnya sang ayah memberinya lirikan tak bersahabat, "Dasar anak nakal!"

"Ah, jadi _Appa_ hanya menipuku dan berkata akan mati agar aku mau kembali? sungguh kekanakan!" Kyuhyun mencibir, yang membuat tangan Sang Cho senior itu gatal untuk kemudian memberikan usapan yang tak bisa di bilang lembut itu pada kepada Kyuhyun.

"_APPA!_ Kau ingin anakmu yang tampan ini bertransformasi menjadi idiot, eoh? Berhenti memukul kepalaku!"

Sulli tergelak mendengarnya, Ah~betapa gadis itu merindukan kehadiran Kyuhyun di tengahnya seperti saat ini. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah menjadi bagian cukup _mayor _dalam hidupnya.

"_Oppa, bogoshipo!"_

Setelahnya ia memilih menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dengan santai Kyuhyun menanggapi, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Si Cantik. Tersenyum kemudian, lalu berkata lembut;

"_Nado bogoshipo!"_

Dan keduanya tak menyadari ada setetes airmata mengiringi indahnya pertemuan kembali dengan saling berpeluk rindu itu.

"_Kurasa karmamu baru saja dimulai, Siwonnie.."_

.

.

.

Yesung tak pernah tahu bagaimana kini jalanan di depannya tampak begitu buram dan tak mudah di lihat. Kristal bening di matanya yang sudah menumpuk itu mungkin yang menjadi alasan mengapa pandangannya menjadi tak fokus.

Airmata yang sedianya telah lama mengering setelah terakhir kali menetes pada kurun waktu dua bulan setelah kepergian keluarga juga suaminya, kini bisa saja kembali meluruh.

Apa alasannya?

Oh.. jadi begini rasanya sakit hati? Apa harus sebegini menyakitkan?

Tahu seperti ini, Yesung tak terburu melambungkan sejumput citanya kepada _namja_ bersurai _caramel_ itu. Mengapa hukum alam tak pernah memperbolehkan rasa sesal untuk bisa terdeteksi pada saat permulaan?

Kyuhyun itu tampan, Cho Kyuhyun itu seorang Tuan muda dari keluarga konglomerat, pastilah masa depannya sudah diatur sedemikian indah dan tak mungkin ia punya andil untuk sedikit turut mencampurinya.

Memang dirinya itu siapa? Dan apa pula pangkatnya?

Tidakkah saat ini Cinderella dan Putri Salju beserta kurcacinya tengah mengolok-olok juga menertawakannya dari negeri dongengnya sana?

Mengapa ia bisa begitu berharap menjadi lakon primadona di ceria ini?

Airmatanya memang belum meluruh—hanya hampir, dan untuk kali ini biarlah masih hanya hampir. Ia belum ingin menunjukan kehinaannya.

Hujan

Air langit mulai merembes melalui kabut kelabu ternama awan. Ah bahkan kapas galaksi yang selalu dipujanya kini berangsur mengingkarinya.

Tertawa ambigu dan akhirnya ia memperbolehkan untuk matanya mengeluarkan kepapaannya. Airmatanya jatuh seiring kumpulan rintik milik Tuhan itu terakumulasi menjadi ribuan.

Siwon mengalahkannya... Siwon pasti tengah mengutuknya dari Surga sana.

"Aku bodoh ya, Wonnie.. Kenapa aku selalu bodoh?"

Kaki-kakinya terus menjamah lapisan tanah yang terembes semerbak oleh tetesan hujan. Tak peduli jika kini ia kuyup.

Mendongakkan wajahnya, tertuju pada langit yang tengah menangis—atau tengah merayakan tangisannya?—Mengapa rasanya begitu kecewa?

"Katakan Wonnie, mengapa aku selalu bodoh dan selalu mudah dibodohi?"

Yesung tertawa, ia masih menangis di tengah serbuan hujan yang makin menderas. Tak tahu sekarang ia di mana. Yang diketahuinya adalah, ia harus sejauh mungkin menyingkir, dari Kyuhyun terutama.

Berharap wajah Suaminya itu terpendar di Angkasa sana. Sekedar memastikan apa benar Siwon tengah menertawainya atau sekedar memberikan _tumbs down_ padanya.

"A-ku bodoh! Aku yang tak pernah beruntung,"

Desisan papa itu terurai dengan langit yang masih saja mengiba. Yesung tak mengerti.. Yesung tak pernah mau mengerti jika setelahnya rasa terpendamnya pada Kyuhyun akan berbuah lara seperti ini.

"Aku memang tak pernah beruntung, semua meninggalkanku.. sendirian.."

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menempatkan dirinya di posisi terbuncit dari jajaran makhluk yang mempunyai intelegensi tertinggi di jagat raya. Singkatnya, lebih payah dari idiot sekalipun. Keacuhannya nyatanya bisa berimbas begitu fatal.

Mengapa semua seolah terlupakan olehnya?

Yesung.. Oh, di mana _guardian angel-_nya itu kini?

Ia tak pernah sadar kapan terakhir kali mengingat fakta bahwa telah hadir satu figur lain di sisinya? Kini, bisanya dia lupa. Lalu harus bagaimana selanjutnya?

"_Appa_, Sulli, semuanya, Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang datang bersamaku tadi ke sini." Kyuhyun ingin secepatnya undur pada acara makan malam penyambutan kembalinya dirinya itu.

Ada sang ayah—sang _Eomma_ memang telah lama meninggal—Sulli, juga Yunho, Changmin, Myungsoo, Jonghyun dan Minho. Entah bagaimana bisa kesemua komplotan pembangkang namun juga tetap di koridor itu tahu kepulangannya. Ah.. pasti gadis cantik itu yang memulai. Dasar!

Dengan sekali tatapan, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ayahnya mutlak tak memberi izin.

Rasa _Irrish beef stew _nya menjadi hambar, juga semuanya terasa tawar.

"_Kerkutuklah kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Siwon pasti segera datang mengkulitimu, damn it!"_

_._

_._

_._

Bukan salah Hujan jika akhirnya kini Yesung merasa tubuhnya dingin dan menjadikannya menggigil.

Juga jangan salahkan Hujan jika kini ia merasa kepalanya begitu pening dan pandangannya semakin memberat.

Dan sekali lagi, Hujan tak pernah berhak disalahkan jika Yesung merasa sebentar lagi malaikat menjemputnya untuk menyusul Siwon juga kedua orang tuanya di Surga.

Grr

Seberapa hasrat Yesung untuk membuat dirinya hangat, sama sekali tak berfungsi. Toh semua yang melekat di tubuhnya tak ada yang selamat dari yang namanya basah.

Sebuah tas yang ia bawa juga tak luput dari amarah langit tadi. Hujan masih deras, bahkan Yesung merasa makin menderas di tiap menitnya.

Tempatnya kini adalah sebuah halte pemberhentian Bus. Entah mau apa, nyatanya sang halte berjasa besar sebagai tempat pelepasan lelahnya.

"Ugh! di-dingin.."

Setelah lelah menangis dan mengiba, Yesung makin menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan lengannya sendiri. Tubuhnya memang hampir mati rasa, namun dingin itu terus menggerogoti.

"Wonnie.. berhentilah menghukumku.. aku k-kedinginan Won-nie.."

Lirihnya parau. Wajah manis itu terlampau pucat, bibir sewarna _tempting pink_ yang biasa itu membiru juga terus bergetar.

Hingga sebuah sinar menyilaukan yang tak di pedulikan Yesung terasa mendekat disusul oleh bunyi deru mesin yang berangsur menghilang seiring dengan sebuah deguman kencang mengiringi.

Bruk

"Ah, _Yeoboseyo?_ _Mianhae._. hujan sangat deras, aku tak berani mengambil risiko menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Ne,_ sampaikan salamku pada semuanya. Maaf aku tak bisa datang. _Ne_.. _annyeong."_

Yesung merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, namun sekali lagi ia tak mau peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya kehangatan, minimal sesuatu yang bisa di gunakan untuknya menghalau dingin. Tapi tak terlalu berharap juga.. toh ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa di sini.

Set

Hangat itu merambatinya, seketika Yesung yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kungkungan lengannya terdongak dan mendapati sebuah wajah asing merebaki pandangannya.

"Kau kedinginan, Kuharap jaketku sedikit berguna."

Lelaki muda yang di asumsikan Yesung seumuran dengannya itu tersenyum lembut.

Yesung tak ingin terlalu mementingkan egonya kini, ia kedinginan dan bukan saatnya untuk bersuspeksi tentang apa maksud yang melatarbelakangi orang asing ini berbaik padanya.

"Terimakasih—,"

Seorang itu tersenyum lembut menyadari kecanggungan di sekitarnya, "Kibum, namaku Kibum."

Senyum tipis melingkupi bibir yang membiru itu, "Terimakasih, Kibum-_ssi._"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

So classic, rite? *nyengir

Oh, but... Hei, don't think so hard and too much, guys. that's the hint!

Bosen ya sama ff ini?

.

#_Footnote 1_: Makasih banyak yang udah berkenan baca+review coretan iseng saya yang 'Nightwish', juga ff ini. Sekali lagi makasih! ^( '‿' )^

#_Footnote 2_: FF ini akan berakhir di 1-2 chapter ke depan. Ga lama, janji. Setelah ff ini kelar, saya sudah ancang-ancang buat berhenti jadi author—kalau bisa selamanya. Doain jadi yaa, semuanya. Dan ga labil kalo udah planning, saya udah terlalu tua untuk itu. (:

.

**Sorry For Typo~! :D**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

_Clap for Yesungie to U-Know My Weakness ^^  
_


End file.
